thezzazzglitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Bepis
Much of the information on this page is speculative or otherwise unconfirmed. 'bepis' is the placeholder name for nine unused maps in Glitchland. These maps were likely left in by mistake or removed improperly. Since all of these maps share the same name, the names used to identify them are assumed from dialogue or otherwise fan-given. Most of this page's information is taken from this spreadsheet. Note that, while unused, testmap2 is not a bepis map, since it has its own name. Path of Dreams According to a sign located here, the Path of Dreams is located in the south fork of Glitchland. This map's name is taken from the same sign. It was situated between the Bridge of Hopes and Binary Woods before being removed. The Red may have been the one from ZZAZZ's April Fools video. Map Connections Text Sign: Southern Pass, Path of Dreams Binary Woods ahead Red: redacted Standstill Park This map is located to the west of The Bling Park in the east fork of Glitchland. The Bling Park has a western connection to this map, but that side of the area is blocked off with trees. This is the only bepis map whose source code is available, and this map's name is taken from there. Map Connections Text Rocker: The legends say that the Road of Progression will change its appearance, depending on how long you've been playing. The same goes for the Road of Regression. Road of Progression The Road of Progression is located in the east fork of Glitchland. According to the Rocker in the previous map, this place would "change its appearance" based on your time playing. There are five NPCs here, but the map has no text. Speaking to any of the NPCs will crash the game. This could actually be the Road of Regression, though it is difficult to say without text. Map Connections Road of Regression The Road of Regression is located in the east fork of Glitchland. According to the Rocker in the previous map, this place would "change its appearance" based on your time playing. There are four NPCs here, but the map has no text. Speaking to any of the NPCs will crash the game. This could actually be the Road of Progression, though it is difficult to say without text. Map Connections Dark, Darker This map is likely located somewhere in the west fork of Glitchland. Neither of the cave entrances here take the player to an existing map. It is likely that one of them would have lead to Dark Cave, and the other to the scrapped Darker Cave. The extra caves may have been scrapped for being too tedious to navigate. Since the Gen I Pokémon engine was capable of displaying maps at several different light levels, that may have been used for the caves to get progressively darker. This map has no NPCs, no text, and no official name. Map Connections Darker, yet Darker This map is likely located somewhere in the west fork of Glitchland. Neither of the cave entrances here take the player to an existing map. It is likely that one would have lead to Darker Cave and the other to The Darkest Cave. The extra caves may have been scrapped for being too tedious to navigate. Since the Gen I Pokémon engine was capable of displaying maps at several different light levels, that may have been used for the caves to get progressively darker. The girl here explains that Dark Cave, at this point, was split into three separate caves. This map has no official name. Map Connections Text Girl: Dark Cave actually consists of three different caverns. They are called Dark Cave, Darker Cave, and The Darkest Cave. Empty Room This map is a small room with nothing inside. It has no NPCs, signs, or text. Leaving from the carpet takes the player to the Northern Camp, two tiles above the door to the aura evaluator. Due to this, it is possible that the aura evaluator originally had a unique house, but this map is all that is left. This map has no official name. Old Dark Cave (West) This is an older version of Dark Cave's western exit. This version of the map has no warps, and the Pokéball hidden on the ground here has no text. Map Connections Text Girl: Something tells me that there's a hidden item behind these corrupted tiles. How do I know? It's just woman's intuition! Biker: I got my bike at the BIKE SHOP. You should get one if you haven't already. It makes moving around much faster and easier. Old Deep Binary Woods This is an old version of the room of the Binary Woods where the player is given an achievement. It has no map connections, so attempting to leave this map to the north will not work. The text spoken by the medium here is slightly different to the final. There is a period after the word meditate, and "But I... I want to..." is instead "I choose a different path. To..." Map Connections Text Medium: Hello. You must be very strong to have come all the way here... I come here to meditate. and unify with the nature. People are scared of nature. Natural disasters, harsh weather, dangerous species of animals. I choose a different path. To become one with the nature, the mother of all things. Thank you for coming here. You're a fun conversation partner. Other Uses The string 'bepis' was used by the server as a default value in a few other cases, as can be seen in the source code. * The server's Message of the Day (MOTD) defaults to 'bepis' before being overwritten with the event status. * If a nonexistent variable is provided, the function get_varia(), which handles reading data from user accounts, will return the value 'bepis.' * Failing the lottery is considered to be a 'bepis' match (as opposed to a single match, double match, etc.). Category:Glitchland Locations